cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madspartus
Madspartus is the founder of the nation of Spartustan, and was a long time member of the Grämlins. He is currently a member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Founder of Spartustan Madspartus founded Spartustan on March 12, 2007 at 11:03:21 PM. Spartustan's resources include water and gold. Spartustan's capital is Sparta. Nation Information Spartustan is a large sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1307 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Spartustan work diligently to produce Water and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Spartustan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Spartustan has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Spartustan has no definite position on free speech. Spartustan has no definite foreign aid at this time. Spartustan has no definite position on trade relations. GenMay MadSpartus joined CN on 3/12/2007 and immediately joined the alliance GenMay, which had recruited him to the game. During this time he was active and fought along side friends, but never took up any notable position. Membership with GenMay ended with the alliance disbandment due to the Unjust War. During this time a very generous 3 million cash package from MaoKhan was extremely helpful in getting the nation of Spartustan up and running. Grämlins Madspartus was a member of the Grämlins from 9/25/2007 to 05/07/2010 (955 Days). During most this time MadSpartus was a long standing active Templar. After the first exodus when Grämlins went from ~130 members to ~80 members, MadSpartus ran for election in the seat of Executor (Triumvir + MoD). MadSpartus won and served 2 terms in that position. During the second exodus due to the IRON-Gre unconditional surrender fiasco, MadSpartus was appointed emergency Executor due to the previous one leaving. MadSpartus strongly opposed the terms given and the continuation of the war, but was not able to rally enough support to bring down the rest of the Government and alter the situation. As members left who were opposed to the situation, MadSpartus decided to take his leave too and resigned from Executor and the alliance. MadSpartus was a member of the Grämlins when the Härmlin Accords were signed. MHA Madspartus joined MHA on May 7, 2010. Within a week's time, he was promoted to deputy minister of war. After 2 months oh membership he became the alliance's Minister of Destructor Fleets (War). He is now tied for being the longest serving Minister MHA has ever had, 9 months as of March 2010. MadSpartus was a member and a minister of MHA when the Härmlin Accords were canceled. Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Individuals